


Remember Me

by Ultamania



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Just a spur of the moment thing, Other, Remembering Xion, There's not much to this lol, just prepare for some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultamania/pseuds/Ultamania
Summary: The fight is over, now everyone can rest and enjoy themselves, but Ven and Lea can't help but feel like they're forgetting something... or someone.





	Remember Me

They never thought the day would come, when they finally defeated Xehanort and the balance of the worlds was put back to normal. Darkness was no longer trying to conquer the light. All the worlds were at peace and the keyblade warriors were free to spend their time how they wanted to.

The battle was long and difficult, but in the end, they were victorious and now they all went on the much needed vacations they deserved.

Riku was still with the King, helping him out with some final checks of data. Aqua was helping Terra recover from his ordeal. After being used as a vessel for Xehanort, he needed to regain himself again. Sora was with Donald and Goofy at the islands, he wanted to show them around more, as well as just goof off, the boy could only be serious for so long.

Kairi was hanging out with them as well until Ven and Lea came along and “kidnapped” her. For Lea’s case however, this was the second time and he assured her it wasn’t to hold her hostage.

The three of them were now at Twilight Town and Ven and Lea have yet to tell Kairi why they were there, they just urged her to follow them.

“So… Why are we at Twilight Town?” Kairi asked.

Ven turned to her and smiled. “It’s a surprise!”

Lea nodded. “Yeah, think of this as thanks for helping us out.”

“Helping you out?” Kairi thought to herself. All she really did was help two best friends reunite, she didn’t expect a reward from it, but she wasn’t going to deny it either.

“Don’t worry Kairi! You’re gonna love it!” Ven assured.

Kairi nodded. “I’m sure I will!”

The three of them stopped at a store. Lea and Ven were buying something as well as talking with the store clerk, she seemed to have recognized them so they were now making some small talk.

“Kairi!”

Kairi heard a familiar voice and looked in the direction it came from. She saw a familiar trio and Pence was waving at her, it looked like they just came from the mansion past the woods.

The three of them ran towards her.

“Kairi, you’re back!” Olette greeted her with a hug.

“Good to see you back in one piece!” Hayner grinned.

Kairi placed her hands on her hips. “Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

The four of them then laughed together.

“Did you guys come from the mansion?” Kairi asked.

Pence nodded. “Yeah! The King and Riku gave us a call and told us to check on data Twilight Town, just to make sure no heartless were lurking there.”

“Oh, does it check out?” Kairi asked.

Hayner nodded. “100%!”

Kairi smiled and nodded. “That’s good!”

“Hayner, Pence, Olette!”

Ven joined Kairi and the Twilight trio with Lea following behind, a bag in hand.

“Hey Rox- I mean, Ven!” Pence quickly corrected himself.

Ven smiled. “You can call me Roxas if you like! We are one and the same.”

Hayner smiled and slung his arm around Ven’s shoulder. “Yeah, no matter your name, you will always be an aloof doofus!”

“Hey! Who you calling a doofus!” Ven playfully pushed Hayner off him.

“You should have seen him when I first met him! He was a total zombie! Still kinda is…” Lea teased.

“Gee, thanks a lot! It’s not like I was asleep for 10 years or anything!”

Everyone laughed.

“So what brings you guys to Twilight Town?” Olette asked.

“We’re giving Kairi a little treat!” Ven said, slinging his arm over Kairi’s shoulders.

“Yeah, to thank her for helping us out!” Lea slung his arm over Kairi’s shoulders as well.

“That sounds like fun!” Pence said.

“What about you guys? What are you going to do today?” Kairi asked.

“We have to finish our report before school starts again. This time we’re going to write about the other Twilight Town and the darkness!” Olette nodded.

“Man, can’t we just write the report later? We still have a week of vacation left!” Hayner said, folding his arms behind his head and turning away.

Olette placed her hands on her hips. “No! I would rather get it done now so we have time to ourselves later! I will not let you convince me to procrastinate again!”

Hayner flinched slightly and sighed. “Fine, Fine! Whatever…”

“It’ll be quick! We have so much to write about anyways!” Pence said.

“Well if you ever need help, you only need to ask.” Kairi smiled.

Olette smiled as well. “Thanks! We’ll remember that! Now, let’s go you two!”

Hayner groaned but followed Olette back to their usual spot.

“Bye you guys! Have fun!” Pence said, before following his best friends.

“Come on! It’s almost time!” Lea urged Ven and Kairi to the train station. They went inside and climbed the top of the tower. When they got to the top, Kairi was in awe of the view, it was very peaceful and beautiful up here.

Ven and Lea sat down at the edge of the tower, their feet dangling off the edge.

“Come on, Kairi!” Ven patted the space next to him.

Kairi nodded and sat next to Ven, watching as the sun started to set.

Lea was rummaging through the bag and pulled out three ice cream bars. “Finally! It’s been too long!” Lea handed Ven two while he kept one for himself.

“Man, I can’t wait!” Ven handed one off to Kairi. “For you, your highness.” Ven bowed slightly.

“Very funny.” Kairi smiled before taking the ice cream. “What flavor is it?”

“Just try it!” Lea said, biting into his and melting into the flavor.

“Trust us, it’s good!” Ven said, biting into his.

Kairi nodded and bit hers. “Mmm… It’s salty and sweet!”

“Sea-Salt ice cream.” Lea said. “One of the best things this town has to offer!”

Ven nodded. “When we were in Organization XIII we would always come up here after our missions to eat ice cream and watch the sunset.”

“The sunset here is the second best thing this town has to offer!” Lea said, biting into his ice cream. “Got it-”

“Memorized? Yes.” Kairi and Ven said together.

“Good, you better.”

“So did you guys just eat ice cream and watch the sunset?” Kairi asked.

“We talked! It was mostly random stuff, but we just kind of used this place as a getaway from work and what not!” Ven said.

“Yeah, friend stuff.” Lea said, laying down on his back, popsicle stick in his mouth.

“That’s what Riku, Sora and I would do back home on the islands. After a long day, we would watch the sunset before heading back home!”

“Sunsets are the best, huh?” Lea asked.

Kairi nodded. “Sure are! Especially when you watch them with friends!”

Ven looked at his popsicle stick and sighed when he saw it wasn’t a winner stick. “Hey Axel, hand me another ice cream.”

“Sure thing, Roxas.” Lea grabbed another ice cream from the bag and handed it to Ven.

“Do you still have that winner popsicle I left you?” Ven asked, biting into his ice cream.

“Nope, lost it!”

Ven sighed. “Then I’ll find another one if it’s the last thing I do! I have to find out what that prize is…”

Kairi looked at her popsicle stick and she was halfway done but saw no winner on it so she just finished it up.

Lea sat up, unwrapping another ice cream for himself. “I feel like ever since I got my heart back, I have been forgetting something…”

Ven nodded. “You feel that way too, huh?”

“Forgetting something?” Kairi asked, head slightly tilted.

“Yeah, we remember everything from when we were in Organization XIII as well as our pasts before then.” Lea said.

“I even remember the times from when I was a Dandelion.” Ven smiled. “But I still feel like we’re forgetting something… or someone?”

Lea shrugged. “I remember all the members names. There were only 13 of us.”

Ven looked down. “Hm, then what are we forgetting?”

“Well let’s try doing a role call, see if that helps?” Kairi suggested.

“Good idea!” Ven said.

“Let’s see… The top three was Xemnas, of course, Xigbar, and Xaldin.” Lea said.

Kairi was keeping count in her head and nodded.

“Then there was Vexen, Lexaus, and Zexion.” Ven said.

“Ienzo!” Kairi said.

Ven nodded. “That’s right!”

“After him there was was Isa and I…” Axel looked down, remembering his former best friend.

“There was Demyx, which I miss, Marluxia and Larxene.” Ven said.

“I don’t miss those two.” Lea said, looking annoyed. “And then number 13 was-”

“Me.” Ven finished.

Kairi nodded. “That’s all 13 from the sounds of it.”

Ven crossed his arms over his chest. “I feel like there was one more. Someone else we’re forgetting…”

“But Organization XIII was and will always be 13.” Lea said,

“I know, but…” Ven sighed. “I don’t know… I just feel bad for forgetting…”

Lea shrugged. “Maybe we’re just going crazy.”

Kairi stood up. “That’s okay. You guys may not remember this person’s name, but your hearts remember them. It remembers the times you shared with them and that they existed alongside you. The memory that you share of them isn’t truly gone, it’s just taking a different form, a different shape. As long as you don’t forget that feeling, you can never truly forget them!” Kairi turned to them with a smile. “You guys will remember one day! I just know it!”

Lea and Ven stared at Kairi with wide eyes before the pangs in their chests resounded. They could see Kairi, but they didn’t SEE her. They saw another girl, who looked much like Kairi, smiling at them. It was one of those reassuring smiles that said it was okay, but it was also the smile that showed that she would always be there in their hearts. She always was.

In that moment they remembered. Organization XIII, was once XIV. Everyone may have forgotten, even them, but now they knew and understood the truth. The three of them would sit up here and watch the sunset while eating ice cream and laughing.

Both Ven and Lea could feel tears stream down their cheeks as the image and memory of the girl faded. They didn’t forget, they just snapped back into reality.

“Xi-” They both started before coming to their senses.

“Are you guys okay?” Kairi asked.

The two of them glanced at each other, noticing the tears on their faces. They cleaned their faces off and looked to Kairi who looked like Kairi.

“I didn’t mean to make you guys cry! I’m sorry!”

Lea shook his head. “Nah, it wasn’t your fault.”

Ven nodded. “We just remembered who we were forgetting… There was one more person. She was our best friend as well. The three of us would always come here.”

Kairi’s eyes went wide before she smiled. “I’m glad you two finally remembered! I’m sure your friend is happy as well that you came up here, now on her behalf!”  Kairi stretched. “Let’s head out before it gets too late! Maybe we can pay Master Yen Sid a visit!”

Lea and Ven nodded before following alongside Kairi as the descended from the tower. They bought some train tickets and waited outside for the train to arrive.

Lea and Kairi were talking with one another while Ven was staring off into space. He felt someone watching him and turned up towards the top of the tower and saw her standing there, wearing her black coat.

She was smiling at him before mouthing the words ‘thank you’ to him. She then pulled up her hood and walked around the corner of the tower, disappearing.

Ven smiled. “I should be the one thanking you, Xion.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot thing of mine! This is just something I wish would happen in KH3 but probably won't!


End file.
